1. Field
The following description relates to a receiver and a mobile communication terminal including the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones, have been widely used for of personal communication allowing voice calls and wireless communication while users are moving around. In recent years, smartphones as intelligent terminals incorporating mobile phone functions and computer support functions, such as Internet communications and information search, have grown in popularity.
Generally, a smartphone has a bar-type case, allowing a user to easily search the Internet or use multimedia content through a large display screen. For example, the terminal has a display module disposed in the central portion of a terminal case. In addition, a microphone is placed in a lower portion of the terminal, and a receiver, i.e., speaker, is placed in a top portion. The microphone and the receiver are provided for voice calls, and the voice of a caller is transmitted from the microphone of the caller to the receiver of a listener.
In addition, a screen size of a display module has increased in response to an increasing demand of users for a larger screen suitable to search the Internet and use multimedia content. Accordingly, the overall size of the terminal has increased as well, thereby degrading the portability. Hence, a reduction of a distance between an edge of the display module and an edge of a terminal case can enhance the portability of the terminal and allow a better immersive experience for the user.
In related art, a receiver in a shape of circle, oval or rectangle is generally placed in a space between a top of a display module and a top of a terminal case. Because the receiver needs to be of a sufficient size to ensure a quality of voice call, there is a limitation in reducing the distance between an edge of the display module and an edge of the terminal case.
To reduce the space between the edge, such as a top edge, of the display module and the edge, such as a top edge, of the terminal case, the receiver can be disposed behind a rear surface of the display module. The increased distance between the receiver and a listener's ear results in a reduction in sound pressure. Further, the receiver may not sufficiently adhere to a printed circuit board (PCB) disposed on the rear surface of the display module, and an additional element is required to fix the receiver to the display module.
A receiver can have a tele-coil (T-coil) according to Hearing-Aid Compatibility (HAC) regulations. When a receiver including a T-coil is installed behind the rear surface of the display module, the distance between the top of the display module and the top of the terminal case can decrease. This reduction in a width between the display module and the terminal case can cause additional problems that can lead to limitations in design and performance degradation of the terminal.